True love
by Bexiecrystal
Summary: Lillian was born on Earth but she finds her way into the world of magic. How you may ask? Well just read and you'll see... You'll see who she really is... P.S. this story may change to fit with the storyline in the current season so keep an eye on the story...
1. Shadow

"Lillian your fencing teacher is here," Mother stands in my door way as the maid is finishing my hair, "I shall be with him in a moment mother, I need to fetch my epee," she turns and leaves me. I walk over to my draw which contains all my epees, carefully I pick my weapon. Walking down the stairs I see my teacher is awaiting my attendance, "Miss Lillian," he nods his head in my direction, I perform a small curtsy "Master Anthony," he sweeps his hand round in a gesture for us to proceed into the practice room.

We start with a few basic moves as a way to prepare my agility and speed so that he can truly test what I have learnt. Gradually he forces me to perform far more complicated moves until we're locked in a fight. Minutes later I stuck my epee into his chest, he smiles at me "You have been practicing Miss Lillian," I sweep my epee back to my side "I have learnt from a true master," I bow as usual curtsey in fencing. A light clap comes from the corner of the room, I glance over and see my father standing there, "Truly marvellous Lillian," I smile as I walk over to my father, "Thank you father," He encompasses me within his arms and I wrap my arm around him. He then holds me at arm's length, "A fine young lady you have turned into," We both walk out of the hall. I have not seen father for some time as he is a Chief of a large shipping company which requires him to travel all over Britain. My father is not just a father but my best friend. As we walk into the sitting room, mother was seated on her usual chair, "Lillian, before you sit down you must change into something far more presentable and ladylike," My father laughs lightly, "My dear for now she may sit down here, it is of no harm," My mother glances over her embroidery "We could have guests anytime now and our daughter looks like that. It's shameful enough she does the infernal sport, does she wish to disgrace us further by wearing the uniform in front of guests," I place my hand on my father's shoulder before he utters another word in argument, "very well mother I shall change," I walk out of the room and up to my bed chambers.

I descend the stairs…the room is bustling with many people in such elegant evening wear. I could see my father and mother talking with a business associate of father's. I make my way through the crowd and stand beside my father. He smile and acknowledges me whist my mother wanders over to her small group of friends. After standing beside my father for a short while I became weary of their talk so I wander around the hall…I watch as everyone dances. I sit down at an empty table, when I attend these events I always find myself alone. The music finishes and a small applause erupts from the dancers. The floor is cleared and everyone awaits the next piece of music to dance to. As I play with the lace sleeves on my dress a man stands by the table, he holds out his hand, "A beautiful girl such as yourself deserves a dance," His teeth gleam as he awaits my reply from him. I am speechless than someone would dare to ask me to dance with them especially a man as handsome as he, "Thank you I accept your offer kindly," I take a hold of his hand and he leads me onto the floor as the music begins to play; other couples take to the floor alongside us. In his lead we move to the music…I could have danced forever with him. Once the music ceased he bows and I return a curtsy, he keeps a hold of my hand as he leads me out of the hall and into the garden. We walk a while around the garden "My name is Tyler, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" He smiles at me "My name is Lillian but you may call me Lilly," we continue our walk together for a short while. Our conversations vary but never ceases. Our feet grew weary so we sat on a stone bench, "I would very much like to meet you again dear Lilly," I could feel a blush arise onto my cheeks, "I would very much like to see you again Tyler," the doors that lead to the garden from the hall burst open and there stood my mother with another man and woman, "Mother, father what is the meaning of this intrusion!" the man Tyler called father strode over to him, "We are to depart immediately, say your farewells to this girl," there was confusion upon Tyler's face "Why father? Has something happened?" this time the mother walks out "Yes my son, this girl is undesirable to people like us," she looks at me with a disgust on her face "So you are forbidding me from seeing Lillian again?!" my mother speaks, "No she is not. I am forbidding it for I do not wish your family status to be destroyed by my daughter," I lower my head, if I could cry right now I would "What makes her so undesirable?! As I do not see a flaw in this girl!" No man except my father has ever fought for me. I release his hand from my grip and walk over to my mother "They are right Tyler, I am undesirable in their eyes but it has been a pleasure that I am not undesirable to everyone," Tears trickle down my face as I walk away at my mother's side. "LILLIAN!" my mother escorts me up the stairs to my room "Why would you wish to destroy that poor boy? His future is bright and you would only dull it for him," I start to brush out my hair, "I guess I was not thinking like that mother, not everyone is like you. Leave me be now. You have ruined my night enough mother," I start to close my door, "How did I end up with a daughter like you?" with that said she turns back to the stairway to go back to the party.

I lay on the bed in my dress, crying over everything that happened tonight. I heard a soft knock on the window, I sit up and stare out the window. There, in the moonlight, was a dark shadow. I open my window to get a better glance at it. It holds out what appears to be a hand, I take a hold of it. It starts to pull me away from the window. I pull back and cling onto the curtains, "FATHER!" I continue to struggle with this shadow but I can feel its pull is far stronger than mine. The door bursts open "LILLIAN!" my father runs into my chambers and sees this struggle between me and this shadow. He runs to grab my hand which is slowly losing its grip on the curtain, "HURRY!" the shadow pulls harder and I let go before my father reaches my hand. "LILLIAN! NOOOO!" I writhe and struggle with the shadow hoping it would release me, "FATHER!", as we flew the light in my chamber became smaller and smaller until I could no longer see it nor see my home.

The world I knew is gone…my life lays in the hands of fate now…


	2. Neverland

I must have lost consciousness at some point during the travel as I found myself in an unfamiliar setting. I glance up at the shadow that still had a hold on me, its eyes were set forward paying no attention to me. I no longer had the strength to fight it anymore, there would be no use in fighting as I would only land in water. On the horizon I could see an island approaching, it was not something I have seen before so we must have travelled some distance but the sky is dark so I can't have travelled that far. The shadow flew over the island. The landscape varied, one moment there were beaches and the next it was jungle. The shadow starts to get lower and lower, the trees of the jungle were getting uncomfortably close. The shadow was careful to ensure that none of the trees hit me. Seconds later the shadow releases its' grip on me. I fall screaming to the ground. As I fall I pull tree branches with me to try to ease my fall. Before I hit the floor hands grab hold of me. I open my eyes and see a group of young boys holding onto me, "Thank you…" my voice manages to find its' way out of my shaking body. They gently help me to the floor and stood in front of me was a boy with fair hair "Welcome, sorry about the trip. Follow me," he walks off and I presume I am meant to follow.

We have been walking for what feels like a day. I sit down on a tree root, "I shall walk no further until you explain yourself. Where am I, who are you and what am I doing here?" everyone stops walking as the boy slowly turns around, "You are in a place called Neverland, my name is Peter Pan and you are here because I want you to be here. Now get up we have a much more to walk," I do as I am told as I am in an unfamiliar land, and this group of boys are all I have. We walk for another few hours although time is hard to tell in this land. My dress became rags and filthy at the bottom, I rip off the bottom and carefully craft the dress into something shorter and easier to move in. My mother would be furious if she saw me now, but I may never see her again. My thoughts then wandered to thinking of the last moments I saw my family. No, I must not dwell on what was once my life. I try and find a distraction, I look at the state of my body after that journey, my skin is black from the filth, my arms are grazed and bleeding from the fall and my hair is in a horrific state, I start to brush out my hair with my hands just to do something to calm myself.

We pause in a clearing, "Here we are, home sweet home," I see nothing where he gestures, but a door opens in a tree and there stands another boy, "Why are there only boys? Where are the girls or adults?" I finally found the courage to ask the question that was most pressing. A small noise of laughter arose from the boys as they slowly filter their way in through the door but keep their distance from me "There are only boys here because I want them here, same as you for the moment. Get inside," he stands by the door, "and if I don't what can you do to me?" he draws a sword from his side "Me and the boys will have a little game with you, now get inside," I fold my arms across my chest, "How do I know I can trust you at all, you could just kill me anyway," he points his sword at my throat, I merely smile at him, "Why do you smile? Your life is in my hands, if you wish to see your family again then I suggest you obey," I twist my head under the sword blade and grab a hold of his wrist, my leg wraps around his and he falls back onto the ground, I fold his arm so that the sword falls onto his throat but does not cut it, "I can fight, that is why I smile. I do not want to see my family again when I am clearly needed here to rid this island of your evil," he tries to struggle and I could hear the boys making their way through to the door, I had to hurry to ensure that I live, "Yield and we shall go our separate ways," he holds his hand out to the boys that stand in the doorway bearing their arms, "I shall yield, but know this girl. This is my island, I know it better than you. You'll die before I kill you," his face shone with a smug grin, "I will survive and I will end the evil on the island for that is what my family would want me to do," I haul him to his feet and push him back into his group of boys. They try and attack but Peter stops them, "No, let us see how long she can run for. The way you fight reminds me of a tiger, fierce but deep down you're nothing more than mere cat," I start making my way back into the jungle "Before you go what should I call you, you know my name but I do not know yours," I snap round to look at him "You and this island may call me Tigerlilly, and I implore you to never underestimate me ever again Pan," with those last words I run off into the Jungle. My life is now on this island, I must save everyone I can and destroy Pan.


	3. Territory

**Present day in Neverland…**

The search party for Henry is following the map lain out by Peter, "Wait…" Hook holds his hand up to stop them from moving any further, the small party that follows Hook stop behind him, "Hook we don't have any time to stop, we need to save Henry," Emma walks past Hook, Hook grabs Emma's arm, "Trust me this once, we need to find another way. I told you Pan was a demon but nothing is worse than going that way, that way will lead to the death of us all," Hook starts to make his way back whilst the others merely look at him. Hook realises that they are not following him, he rolls his eyes as he turns around "Look that way is death, this way is life. Your choice but I always choose life," he continues walking whilst they all wait, "Well this is the quickest way to get to my son so I am going this way," Emma walks on "She's right Hook," Snow walks past Hook and follows her daughter; Regina and Charming follow also. Hook rolls his eyes," When will these people learn that I tell the truth some of the time," he follows them reluctantly.

They walk some distance along the trail, "Okay everyone I think it would be a good idea to hurry up," Hook glances all around mainly into the canopy of the trees, "Scared Hook?" Charming asks smiling at Hook, "Yes I am, but with good reason. There is a different demon in this area, even Pan fears it. So yes charming I am a scared, but with good reason,"

They walk only a small distance and reach a clearing. The party continues to move, yet Hook stays at the side of the clearing, "Hook come on, stop being a coward," Emma says as she stands in the clearing looking at the map. Her face then screws up in confusion "The mark…it's gone…why's it gone?" she shows everyone the map which as she says no longer displays the red cross; panic sets in on all their faces, "Because Pan doesn't expect us to live through this territory," Charming draws his sword, "That won't help you here mate. Only running can save us. This way and I suggest moving quickly," Hook leads the way through the jungle, as they run they could hear sounds coming from above, Emma stops and looks up at the canopy, "EMMA!" Hook pulls her and encourages her to keep running, "Don't stop! You stop, you die!" Hook now runs behind the group, "Keep going straight!" the only advice he can give to them. They keep running through the jungle and trying to keep ahead of what moves in the canopy, "We're almost there!" Hook shouts from behind. Suddenly the group stops running, in front of them stood a small cohort of boys with weapons drawn. "Lost boys!" Regina yells; Charming reaches for his sword as does Emma, Snow goes to draw an arrow and Regina holds a ball of fire, Hook merely drops to the floor on his knees with his hands up, "I wouldn't do that mateys. These aren't lost boys," The search party glances at Hook, Snow follows Hook's example. The others reluctantly give in as well, "You are brave to return here Hook, you know how much our leader despises you," The boys laugh lightly amongst themselves. The boys tie the group's hands and start to drag them through the jungle.

A few minutes into their trek Hook saw that Emma had drawn a knife from her belt, "Don't," Hook utters his word of warning, "They'll kill you, no mercy," Hook has been right all this time so she trusts his word. They soon stop and are forced to their knees and to bow their heads, "Hook who is this leader of theirs exactly?" Regina asks trying to not look so offended that she was on her knees, "Something that doesn't like me, something even you Regina should be scared of," a small giggle came from behind the group, "So kind of you to introduce me Hook," a voice speaks as footsteps creep slowly behind them "But how rude you did not tell them my name, do I scare you that much?" The boys laugh lightly amongst themselves, "I'm sorry, I tried to not come through your territory but these people didn't trust me," the footsteps stop behind Hook "I wonder why they wouldn't trust you Hook, you know the penalty for trespassing," the scraping of a sword being drawn, "Please, these people need me! Pan has their boy!" the sword is quickly snaps back into its case, "Pan has not captured another boy, I'd know," Emma tries to lift her head but a boy pushes it back down, "He's got my son!" the footsteps walk over to where Emma kneels, "Your son? You are here to take back your son?" in the voice there was confusion "Yes, my son, we have all come to get him back," the sword is withdrawn again and Emma's bounds are cut. She slowly stands up and turns to face the leader of this group. There she found a girl holding a sword by her side, she looked like she was in her early teens, "Who are you?" Emma dares to ask "My name is Tigerlilly, I have been fighting Pan for many decades at least I think have. May I know yours? It is not often we find families looking for their boy," Emma takes a deep breath, "My name is Emma. Could I ask you to release the others?" Tigerlilly nods to different boys and the others are cut free apart from Hook, "Why won't you release Hook? We need him," Emma asks, Tigerlilly walks over to where Hook is and pulls him up by his bounds, he winces as it hurts a little, "He knows why I will not release him. He betrayed my trust once and I will not give him that trust back. He'll pay the price when I'm finished with him," the group closes in together, "We trust him, you don't have to but he's proven himself so far. So please, he's part of our party," Snow is now defending Hook, Tigerlilly glances at Hook, pulls him close to her with her sword brought up to his throat, "You have them trusting you, how rare for you Hook. However if you betray their trust, I will kill you and you know I will do it the moment you betray them," she utters so that only they know what words were spoken. She pushes him into the grasp of one of the boys who cuts his bounds and then pushes him onto the floor, "Thank you Tiger," He picks himself up and walks over to the group who watch his every move, "Me and the boys, shall accompany you for there must be a reason as to why I never knew about this boy's presence on this island," She starts to walk into the jungle the boys slowly follow but some stand behind the group "Come on, she's in a nice mood today, I suggest we take advantage of it," Hook follows the boys and so do the others reluctantly.


End file.
